Aurio
by Sanoiro
Summary: Lucifer goes back to the penthouse after his 72 hours are up in the psychiatric hospital. The Detective is there, being what he needs her to be. A short drabble about "Tomorrow"...


**Aurio**

Disappointment, frustration, rage were still twirling in his gut when his penthouse's elevator doors opened. He should have known better and yet something was always making him a castaway on the shores of false hopes and childish expectations. Tossing his garment bag to the floor when the elevator doors opened he went straight to the bar for a drink.

"Feeling any better?" A tentative voice came from behind him, making his hand jump along with his whole frame and spill most of his drink on the counter.

Staring at the spilt drink he waived sharply his hand to repel the dropped liquid from his hand after he had wiped the bottom of his glass. Turning he saw the only person he had mixed feelings on ever meeting under such circumstances in his house, sitting on his very couch. Lucifer was emotionally vulnerable and conflicted over what had transpassed in the past seventy-two hours.

"A drink?" He offered and she nodded from the shadows at the far end of the couch.

Taking a second glass, he poured a less than generous portion to her trying to avoid any sidetracking, when he had managed to go so far without ruining his carefully weaved plan.

"I was thinking…" She started biting her lip.

In the low lighting, the falling sun was providing them with, Lucifer felt free to watch her with the wistfulness he was guarding since he had returned. Settling on the same couch as her, he watched the soft light from his office illuminate the stacks of books he would have to study later on, along with his newest purchase. Gulping down a sip, he waiting for her to continue. As on cue due to his silence, he heard her draw a heavy breath.

"You once told me I will never understand and perhaps… Perhaps you are right." She told him almost mournfully while he gave her a scarily indistinct sober nod, downing one more sip from his drink.

"Is that all Detective?" Lucifer asked bitterly waiting for her to finish her drink before he would request to allow him to retire for the evening.

"No. I might never understand why you do certain things, but I understand you." She told him in a meditative tone.

"Flattering… But how so Detective? If I may inquire of course." His mocking croak was audible to both their ears echoing in the loudness of the silence between them afterwards.

"You are… a good person. A good friend, a good partner and a good man, when you don't run off to marry a stripper of course." She ended her reasoning teasing him and earning the first unforced chuckle from him in over a month now.

"An exotic dancer…" He corrected her making her fall silent again.

"What I mean to say is that I might never understand. At least not until you tell me, but for now? For today? I think you need me… to be a friend." She swallowed thickly the bile the word raised in both of their throats.

"Thank you." He whispered taking another sip, feeling his body relax at the slight buzz the alcohol pleasantly provided him with when he was in near proximity to her. Resting his head back to the back of the couch, he got deeper in the cushion, melting in the comfort of her presence and the burning in his throat offered.

"I have a question though." She asked, lazily stretching at her end of the couch but refraining from touching his calf.

"Hmmm?" He replied with his eyes closed, still enjoying whatever time he had with her in peace.

"What were you thinking when you bought that piece?" The curiosity in her voice made him open his eyes and he saw hers trained, on a well-known to him, spot on the opposite wall.

"That piece my dear is the second most valuable thing in this penthouse." He exhaled raising his hand to take one more swing from his now almost half-empty glass.

"That expensive huh? I never understood art of that kind but I thought you were more into.." She waved her hand gesturing at the rest of the penthouse earning a second throaty but genuine chuckle from him.

"People have literally died or almost did for that painting Detective." His low spoken words took her by surprise while Lucifer was looking with a lost gaze at the peculiar piece of art which hung on the wall.

"Over a clown mermaid? That takes some serious dedication." She said noncommittally but when she turned, Chloe saw his head turn to face her, while still rested on the back of the couch, his eyes almost gleaming with a deeply tortured emotion.

"You said for today. What about tomorrow?" Lucifer inquired faintly, eyes now closing again.

"Tomorrow will always be tomorrow, focus on the present Lucifer." Chloe kicked him on his calf emitting a blazing grin that lighted his features despite the low lighting.

"Right." He sighed in contentment. Closing tightly his eyes, he focused solely on her slow breathing.

He had no idea what the next days would bring but for now, everything was right in his world. Tomorrow the world could end for all he cared, as long as, he had these fleeting hours of today with her.

 **The End**

* * *

1) Aurio: Tomorrow in Greek. Its Ancient Greek origin comes from the morning. The dawn... ;)

2) I just thought that Chloe would have wanted to be there for Lucifer when he got back.

3) No Gif today. I'll make it during the weekened when I'll upload this at FFN.

4) You can now find me at tumblr (same username) ;)

5) I'm halfway through the 15th chapter of Alis Grave Nil. It was an awful month...


End file.
